


Flex Your Writing Muscles Challenge

by LillyWillow94



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Venom (Movie 2018), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Drinking, Fluff, Hangover, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyWillow94/pseuds/LillyWillow94
Summary: This is for MimiWritesHerFandom’s Flex Your Writing Muscles challenge on Tumblr for the month of June. I hope you have as much fun reading them as I did writing them. Enjoy!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Fresh Start

Prompt Used: A New Beginning  
...

This was not how you wanted to meet your neighbours for the first time but finding yourself locked out of your apartment in nothing but a towel, you had no other choice. Clutching your towel tightly around you, you knocked on the closest door and waiting anxiously before someone finally answered. The guy sleepily rubbed the back of his head but his eyes widened when he opened them fully and saw your appearance.

“Hi, um... I’m really sorry to bother you but could I use your phone to call the super? I’m locked out...” The guy blinked slowly and paused for a moment before answering.

“Sure... come on in...” You quickly grabbed the package which was the reason you were locked out in the first place before following him in. Your neighbour gave you his phone, letting you call the super. There was an awkward silence as you hung up before the male finally broke it.

“So, uh... I haven’t seen you around here before...”

“I just moved here last week. I’m Y/N L/N by the way,” you said, introducing yourself.

“Eddie Brock,” he said, extending his hand. You put down your package and held your towel as you shook his hand. Eddie looked around his place and found a jacket for you to wear.

“Here, you must be cold.”

“Thank you. I had been expecting a package from home and I was just about to get in the shower when there was a knock at the door. I had to chase the delivery guy down the hall... didn’t give the door a second thought as I shut it behind me until I couldn’t get back in,” you sighed, putting the jacket on. Eddie smiled a little and offered you a seat.

“What brings you to these parts?” Eddie asked.

“It’s... complicated,” you sighed. “To sum up, I was living in New York, stuck in a dead-end job, lived in a crappy apartment... had a couple of crappy relationships... I just wanted to start somewhere new.” Eddie listened to your every word, keeping his eyes on your face and not for a second wandering elsewhere. You actually thought he was pretty cute.

“What about you, Eddie? What’s your story?” you asked. Eddie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Now that... that is complicated...” Eddie told you how he was an investigative journalist who wrote hard hitting stories that caught the public’s attention. You found him rather interesting but at the same time, you felt like there was something he was holding back.

As you waited for the super, you chatted about many things and by the time they arrived to unlock your door, you and Eddie had gotten to know each other well.

“Listen, Y/N... how about after you get sorted, we go out to lunch or something? My treat...” You smiled at him.

“I’d really like that...”

It may have not have been the best way to start your week but you at least made a new friend in a new town. Perhaps in time, this could blossom into something more.


	2. Any Regrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: A Hangover

From the moment you opened your eyes, your head pounded. You attempted to carefully sit up but the motion made it feel like the room was spinning and your stomach churn so you lay back down. As your vision began to clear, you saw the face of your best friend Clint Barton and memories from last night came flooding back to you.  
...

Clint came by as he did every Friday night. You would usually get takeout, beer and watch TV. Tonight you decided to switch things up by playing a drinking game. You picked a word at random to take a shot every time it was said on the show you were watching. Not realising how often that word would be used, by the time the episode was over, you were both on the floor, laughing in a tangled heap. As the laughs died down, something shifted. 

Clint was more than just your best friend, partner in the field and confidant; he was the love of your life. Clint had your back on missions, kept your secrets and made you feel safe when you were scared. Clint was totally in love with you too. He shared everything with you and you would never judge a single word he said. You were the first person he was totally honest and open with. It was obvious to everyone else on the team that the two of you were head over heels for each other.

With the alcohol coursing through your system and dulling your senses, you leant forward to kiss him. Clint kissed back, his as his hand travelled up your thigh, fingers digging into your skin. His tongue licked your bottom lip asking for entrance which you happily granted. Your tongue gracefully danced with his as you tangled your fingers in his hair. The kiss became more passionate and desperate with each passing second. Eventually, you had to break for air and pulled away.

“Do you wanna... move this to the bedroom?” you panted.

“You sure about this, Y/N? We’ve both had a lot to drink... I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret...” You placed your hand on his cheek.

“I could never regret you Clint. I want this... I want you...” Clint could hear the honesty in your voice.

With that, you both stumbled your way to your bedroom.  
...

Clint began to stir a few moments after you.

“Hey,” he breathed.

“Hey...” You stayed close to him, partly feeling content in his arms, partly staying still because of your hangover. Clint was also doing his best not to move so as not to disturb his headache.

“What’s the time?” he asked.

“Don’t know... if I move, I’m gonna hurl...” Clint chuckled and cuddled you.

“So... regretting last night yet?”

“Do I regret the amount of alcohol we had to drink last night? Absolutely. Will I regret the spicy vindaloo we had for dinner last night? Probably later. Do I regret sleeping with you and confessing how I feel about you? No way,” you said with a gentle smiled. Clint smiled back at you.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

You lay there in silence holding each other, feeling relief that you had finally gotten everything out in the open.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Yeah, Clint?”

“Do you wanna just call in sick today?”

“I do... I really do...”

Once Clint was feeling good enough to sit up, he sent the messages from both you and him that you would not be coming into work. You spent most of the morning and part of the afternoon nursing your hangovers. Although it was slightly debatable, they were totally worth it because you and Clint were finally an official couple.


	3. Headstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: Soaked by the Rain

You were always a stubborn type of woman and sometimes, your pride got the better of you. This was how you found yourself knocking on your best friend’s door, near nightfall and completely drenched by the sudden downpour. It didn’t take long for Sam to answer.

“Y/N? What are you doing here? Come in, you’re totally soaked!”

“Thanks, Sam. I, uh, I was out jogging and got caught in the rain,” you explained, shivering and wrapping your arms around yourself. Sam ushered you inside and allowed you to use his bathroom to change out of your wet clothes. While you were drying off, Sam found you some clean clothes for you to borrow. By the time you came out of the bathroom, he had made you a hot beverage and handed it to you.

“Thanks, Sam,” you sighed, taking the steaming mug into your hands. From the first sip, you felt warmth envelop you. You could already tell by the way Sam was looking at you that he had a lecture prepared.

“Look, when I first went out, it was sunny. Then the dark clouds rolled in, but I really thought I could make it back home before the rain started but by the time it did, I was in real trouble... You were the closest person I could go to on my route. ”

“Why didn’t you check the weather last night, even this morning before you went jogging or call someone?”

“Weather is fickle. It changes like every two minutes... and I didn’t bring my phone with me. I really did think I could make it home before the rain got bad like this...” Sam sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face.

“Well, it doesn’t look like the rain will be letting up anytime soon. You’re staying with me until tomorrow, no arguments,” he stated. You knew there was no point protesting once Sam had made his mind up about something.

“Fine,” you mumbled.  
...

Later, you and Sam had ordered some takeout for dinner and were watching TV on the couch. Whenever you were with Sam, everything was easy. You could talk to him about everything, he called you out when you were being stubborn and whenever you were in a jam, he was the first person to help you out... This was what made you fall for him. However, you thought he would never feel the same way about you; after all, you were only best friends... right?

“What’s on your mind, Y/N?” Sam’s voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing...”

“Come on, Y/N. You know you can tell me anything...” You knew you couldn’t lie to him. Well, here goes nothing...

“I... I like you Sam. I like you a lot... you’re more than my best friend to me... I... I’m in love with you... now that I’ve totally embarrassed myself I think I’ll go...” Sam grabbed your wrist before you could escape from him and pulled you close to his chest.

“S-Sam? What are you...?” You were cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against yours. It took only a few seconds for you to melt into the kiss.

“I love you too,” he mumbled against your lips when he broke for air.

“You do?”

“Yeah... I would have told you sooner but you’re so pigheaded I didn’t think you’d listen,” he smirked, making you giggle.

“Maybe this is one of those times being stubborn paid off...”

“I think you could be right,” he laughed, kissing you again.

You relaxed in Sam’s arms, happy that you were finally together. Maybe getting caught in the rain was the best thing that could have happened to you.


	4. Rest and Relaxtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: Tranquil

Your boyfriend Bucky had been a real grouch lately. He had been snapping at everyone and his nightmares were starting to get worse. Knowing he needed a break from hero work, you decided to take him on vacation for a week (after clearing it with Fury first of course). Bucky was hesitant at first but realising there was no point in arguing with you, he agreed.

You drove up to one of the safe houses that was located in the middle of the forest. It had electricity and running water but the only way to be contacted was via the satellite phone. You had given the others strict instructions they were not to call for any reason other than an emergency.

The first thing you did after you unpacked was take a hike. You knew of a place near the cabin that would be perfect to take him. As Bucky walked with you and his mind began to switch off, already he was starting to unwind.

After an hour of walking, you arrived in a clearing where a gentle stream flowed into a calm pond.

“Do you want to dip your feet into it?” you asked. Bucky smiled and nodded, sitting down to take off his shoes. You sat down next to him and once you had removed your own shoes, you dipped your feet into the water too. Bucky held your hand, listening to the gentle sounds of the babbling brook, the birds fluttering and singing and the warm zephyr flutter through the trees. He deeply breathed in the fresh woodland air. It was totally serene. Neither you nor Bucky said a single word; after all, they weren’t needed. Not now. The pair of you sat there enjoying nature in all its glory until you made the decision to head back before it got dark.  
...

Once you had finished dinner, you and Bucky had a bath. He was a little hesitant at first but you talked him into it. You used lavender bath oil in the water and put on some calming music. Bucky closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of the water, the scent of lavender to envelop him and the soothing melody to let his mind wander. He felt totally at peace.

When the bath began to get cold, Bucky allowed you to wash and brush his hair before getting out. The next thing you proposed to do was massage him. Seeing as how your last few ideas worked out for the best, he knew this would also make him feel much better.

You once again put on some calming music and used lavender massage oil to knead Bucky’s tense muscles both front and back. This was exactly he needed. Just some time to let his mind, body and soul rest and recharge with the person he loved more than anyone else in the world. As he fell asleep holding you, he already knew this was going to be the best vacation ever.

The next morning, Bucky woke up, having found that for the first time in weeks he had no nightmares disturbing his sleep. He knew that when the two of you got back to the city, he was going to get you an engagement ring. You were the one for him.


	5. Starry, Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Used: Idyllic/ Lancelot, Flannel, Aeronautics/ Flickering Stars

You giggled as your boyfriend Sam guided you through the woods. After a successful hunt, Sam had set up a special surprise for you. First he told you to close your eyes as he held your hand and headed off. Sam was very careful not to let you walk into trees or trip over roots but if you did trip, he was there to catch you in his strong arms.

“Okay... open them,” he said as you reached your destination. You gasped softly as you opened your eyes. Sam had set up a moonlit picnic in the middle of a small clearing. The sky was so clear, you were sure you could see every star the heavens had to offer and the moon was shining so brightly, there was no need for additional light.

“Oh, Sam... It’s beautiful,” you smiled. Sam grinned proudly. He always knew how to bring a smile to your face. You were the yin to his yang and he was the Lancelot to your Guinevere. Sam would do anything for you and you would do anything for him.

Sam encouraged you to sit down and start eating. You smiled even more when you saw all your favourite foods. Sure, he would lecture you about some of the unhealthy choices you liked to eat but you knew it came from a place of love. As you ate, you talked about many things; past hunts, funny moments with Dean, the future. You were both totally honest and open with each other. When you began to shiver from the cold, Sam took off his flannel shirt and gave it to you. You always loved wearing his shirts because they were warm and they smelled like him.

When you finished eating, you lay back on the blanket and looked at the night sky. You pointed out various constellations and stars that you knew while cuddling close to his side. Sam listened to your every word. This was not aeronautics; this was pure and simple love. That’s how it was always was between the two of you. Sam had your back and you had his. He couldn’t ask for a moment more perfect than this.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Yeah, Sam?”

“You know how we were talking about the future?”

“I remember it like it was ten minutes ago,” you grinned, making him laugh softy.

“Well, I was thinking... of maybe settling down...”

“You want to give up hunting? Have you talked to Dean about this?” you asked.

“I have... maybe not give it up entirely, but... start with getting married,” he said, getting out the ring he had been carrying around in his pocket since you had saved both his and Dean’s lives. He had always been in love with you but seeing the way you cared for both brothers, he knew you were the one. He just hadn’t found the right moment until now.

“Will you marry me?” By now, happy tears were flowing down your face.

“Yes, Sam! Of course I’ll marry you!” Sam smiled widely and slipped the ring on your finger before kissing you passionately. You couldn’t wait to get back and tell Dean the good news. After all, it was Dean who gave Sam the kick in the butt to finally pop the big question. You couldn’t ask for a more perfect family.


	6. Summer Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: Clammy/ A Dark Morning

It was the thunder that woke you from your disturbed slumber. You never did sleep well in the hot weather but storms brought back bad memories of a disastrous failed mission in your past. You jumped and whimpered as another clap of thunder boomed, rattling the glass in the windows. Wade was also woken up and immediately pulled you into his arms.

“It’s okay, baby girl. I’m here, I’ve got you,” he cooed. You clung to your boyfriend as he rocked you and hummed softly, ignoring the way your sweaty skin slightly stuck to his. The storm had knocked out the power which meant the air conditioning was down, the heat in the room beginning to climb. Wade knew about your past and knew that storms were difficult times for you.

“Come on, baby. Let’s take a nice, cooling bath to beat the heat.” You could only manage a nod, flinching as lighting illuminated the room in a dazzling light. Wade picked you up and carried you into the bathroom. You trembled in his arms, despite the heat. Wade helped you to peel off your now sweat stained pyjamas and settled you into the bath when it was ready. He lit a few candles around the bathroom and got in the bath with you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close to his chest.

“Hey, Y/N, did I ever tell you about the time I took down an entire crime syndicate with just a box of thumb tacks?”

“No, Wade,” you said with a soft smile. Of course he had told you the story but it changed every time. Sometimes it was the Russian mafia with a single thumb tack, sometimes it was the Yakuza with a box of pens, sometimes there were ten men and sometimes it was over one hundred. No matter how the tale went, it was always interesting to listen to him. You stayed there for a while listening to him talk and to the sound of his heartbeat until your fingers started to prune. Wade picked you up and once he dried you off, carried you back to bed. Shortly after leaving the bathroom, the temperature began to rise again, despite the storm raging outside. You whimpered and jumped at every clap of thunder and every gust of wind that hit the window. Wade began telling you more stories from his past missions, and even tried singing to you as he began to massage your tense muscles. As you listened to his voice and you body began to relax, you managed to doze off.

By the time you woke a few hours later, the storm had passed and the air conditioning was back on. You sat up, holding the thin sheet around you.

“Hey, sleepyhead. I got us some chimichangas!” Wade proudly announced, holding up a greasy takeout bag while standing there in his underwear.

“Please tell me you didn’t go out like that,” you said, unable to hold back your smile.

“Of course not! I put my shorts when the delivery guy got to the door so I wouldn’t scare him.” You were unable to control the laughter that bubbled out of your mouth which was music to Wade’s ears.

“Feeling better, baby?” he cooed, sitting next to you on the bed. You pecked his lips.

“Much, thanks to you. I don’t know how I would have gotten through that storm without you...” Wade pulled you into his arms.

“I promise I will always be there for you. Now, let’s eat.” You smiled at your loving boyfriend. He knew exactly what to say and do to help you through your darkest times.


	7. Anniverasry Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: Melancholy/ Distrust

The night before your anniversary, Remy broke up with you, claiming you had been cheating on him. Sure to the untrained eye, it may have looked that way but the truth was that you were planning a special surprise for your upcoming anniversary. It hurt you so much that he could think that, after all, Remy was the only man you had ever been with. With your heart broken, you went the only other place you called home; the X Mansion.

You were an incoherent mess by the time you arrived at the mansion. Ororo gave you a cup of tea and once you had calmed down enough, you told her everything. The people at the mansion had always been like a family to you, even after you had graduated the classes and were ready to go into the world on your own.

“I... I thought he l-loved me. H-how could he think that I... I could cheat on him? A-after all we’ve been through...” Ororo rubbed your back as your poured your heart out.

“I never even got the chance to tell him...” Logan had overheard your whole conversation and went to talk... well, more like beat some sense into your now ex-boyfriend.  
...

The following day, you had spent most of it in bed, hardly eating anything, feeling too nauseated and when you weren’t sleeping, you were imagining what could have been with Remy You didn’t even react when there was a knock on your door. When you didn’t answer, whoever it was just entered.

“Cherie?”

You peeked up from your blanket cocoon to see Remy standing there with a bouquet of your favourite flowers.

“R-Remy? What are you doing here?” you asked, rubbing your eyes. You could now see that he had a busted lip and a few bruises.

“Logan talked to me... told me to get my butt over here and beg for your forgiveness...” 

“What... what exactly did he tell you?”

“That I was an idiot for even thinking that you would cheat on me... that you had something special planned for our anniversary...”

“Is that all?” He nodded, a small sense of relief washing over you knowing that Logan hadn’t told him everything.

“I am so, so sorry, ma Cherie... I really was a stupid, stupid man. I never should have listened to the guys I play poker with...” You let out a very unladylike snort.

“You think? Between them they’ve got like eight divorces and so many one night stands it’s a miracle none of them have caught some kind of disease. Do you really think they’re the best people to go to for relationship advice?”

“No. You’re right. You’re totally right and I will never doubt you again... So... do you forgive me? Please? I’m still so in love with you, and I was a complete fool to ever think you would ever cheat on me...” You managed a small nod and he walked over to you, sitting next to you on the bed.

“I’ll do everything I can to make things up to you... I promise,” he vowed, kissing your head and holding you close. You were happy to be in his arms again.

“Do you want me to give you your present now?” you asked him.

“Do you still want to give it to me?” You nodded and went to get it. It was one of the few things you grabbed when you left. You handed him the small, wrapped box.

Remy carefully undid the ribbons and paper, his eyes widening when he saw what was inside. You had ordered a silver, jewelled card case with a customised deck inside. Remy quickly flicked through them all, noting how much love and thought you had put into this gift. The thing that caught his attention was the court cards in the hearts suite. The king was of course Remy, you were the queen and the jack was a child who looked like a combination of the two of you. Remy looked at you.

“I’m pregnant... I had everything planned out before... Remy, please... you’re the only man I have ever loved, ever been with or ever want to be with. Our baby needs their daddy...” Remy teared up and kissed you deeply. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed back, smiling softly into it.

“I’m gonna be a daddy,” he breathed against your lips, smiling as well.

You spent the rest of your anniversary in bed holding each other, happy to be back together again after your horrible fight. It still hurt a little after he had accused you but you would work on it, especially with your baby on the way.


	8. Body Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: Being painted wasn’t what she had expected

When you heard about a chance to model for an upcoming art exhibit, you were intrigued. The exhibition covered a section on body art, which involved artists painting live models as their canvases. You told your boyfriend Steve about what you wanted to do, you half expected him to be totally against the idea. To your surprise, he not only supported you but wanted to be a part of the show so you applied your names to the list as artist and model and waited to be accepted.  
...

Within the next few weeks, you found out that you had been accepted to be a part of the art exhibit so you and Steve worked on a plan. Time flew by and the day of the opening arrived. You were assigned a private area and had everything you needed. Steve had bought some new brushes and paints while you had changed into the nude coloured modesty garments that matched your skin tone and put your hair up. You had also bought a wig which Steve would apply when he was done.

“Ready for this, Y/N?” he asked, dipping his brush into the first colour.

“R-ready...” Now that the moment had arrived, you felt a little self conscious that your boyfriend would be painting your body. It had never truly occurred to you how very intimate this situation was. Steve picked up on your uneasiness and stopped.

“You know, Y/N, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can go right now...” You smiled sweetly and pecked his lips.

“I’m nervous but it’s a good kind nervous. Like when we first met...” Steve smiled and kissed your hand before setting to work.

Steve started with your legs first and worked his way up your body. Every stroke of his brush against your skin sent shivers down your spine, your heart pound in your chest and butterflies erupt in your belly. His face was focused and determined, yet calm and relaxed like any other time you watched him draw in his sketchbook. The way his eyes were on you and only you made you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. It made him fall deeper in love with the man. Every passing moment felt like an eternity but not in the bad way. No, this was the kind of eternity that made you realise you could spend the rest of your life with Steve and never get tired of him.

When Steve reached your back, he pressed a kiss against your shoulder. You let out a soft sigh and goosebumps break out.

“Are you cold? Do you want me to stop?” he asked, concerned about the sudden change on the unpainted sections on your skin.

“No... Please, keep going,” you breathed, closing your eyes in content. Steve smiled a little and continued working. 

He had painted almost every inch of your body; all that was left was your face. Steve paused a moment, cupping your cheeks in his hands and kissing your lips. You kissed back, desperate to run your fingers through his hair, run your hands over his chest, do something but refrained from doing so to avoid messing up his artwork. The things this man did to you...

“I just wanted to kiss you one last time before I started on your gorgeous face,” he murmured against your lips.

“There’ll be plenty of time after,” you purred once he had pulled away.

“Couldn’t wait that long,” he said with a small smirk. You blushed a little and looked away as he got his brush ready to complete the next section.

When all the artists had completed their work, the models went out to pose and be photographed in their assigned places. People walked around, oohing and ahhing over the artwork. Of course there were a few rude comments that you tried to block out, feeling a little insecure again but when you saw Steve’s face, all that negativity went away. 

At the end of the show, the owner of the gallery offered the artists and models to stick around for a party on the success of the show but you and Steve decided to go home to spend some time with each other. In a way, being a canvas for his artwork felt absolutely amazing but to Steve, you were the true work of art.


	9. Of All Tha Was Lost and All That Was Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: Someone goes to extreme lengths to return something he/ she borrowed.

Your date with Clint had been absolutely amazing. You went to a restaurant recommended by Steve in a car lent by Tony. Knowing that you wanted to make this date extra special, Nat let you borrow a pair of her diamond and pearl teardrop earrings. The meal had been absolutely wonderful and after dinner you went for a walk in the park during which, Clint proposed to you. It was the most magical evening of your entire life. There was only one thing that could bring this night to a screeching halt...

When you returned home, you and Clint returned home to ‘celebrate’ your engagement. Things were starting to get a little heated up when you suddenly thought about that you didn’t want to wreak Nat’s earrings. Reluctantly, you pulled away from your now fiancé.

“I’ll be back in a minute, babe. Just going take off my earrings.”

“What else you gonna take off?” he smirked. You playfully rolled your eyes and got up to go into the bathroom. Turning on the light, you looked in the mirror and noticed to your horror that only one of your ears was adorned with a sparkling teardrop.

“Clint! One of my earrings is missing!” you exclaimed, running out of the bathroom.

“So? It’s just jewellery,” he shrugged.

“Natasha let me borrow them for tonight!” Clint’s face blanched.

“You know what; let me help you find it,” he said getting up. “Where was the last place you knew you had both of them?”

“I guess... the restaurant... I definitely had them when I went to the restroom...” The pair of you got up and straightened out your clothes before heading to the car. Just to be on the safe side, you took off the remaining one and placed it on the counter before leaving.

After an unfruitful search at the restaurant, and asking the staff to be on the lookout for the item, you had thought maybe you should check the park in case it had fallen off while you were walking but Clint made the point you wouldn’t be able to find something so small in the dark. When you got back home, another thought occurred to you that perhaps the earring fell off in the car. With a sigh, Clint helped you to carefully search Tony’s expensive car without damaging it but it was a hopeless effort. Finally, you returned inside.

“Nat’s going to kill me,” you sighed, hanging your head in shame. You were about to give up when you heard Clint call out to you.

“Y/N! I found it!” With renewed hope, you ran to him.

“That’s amazing! Where did you find it?”

“Right here,” he said, pointing at the spot you had placed the earring you knew you had earlier.

“Clint, that’s the one I already had...”

“Oh. Sorry...”

“Not your fault, babe... I may as well get some sleep before facing Nat’s wrath tomorrow...” Clint put his arms around you and kissed your head.

“I’ll go with you when you tell her the news... Now, let’s get some rest...”

The pair of you got ready for bed but as you were about to lay down, you noticed something shiny in between the pillows.

“Oh my gosh...”

“What?” You held up the other earring.

“You mean it was here the whole time?!”

“I guess so...” Clint groaned and flopped on the bed.

“Do me a favour, Y/N; don’t borrow anymore of Nat’s things unless there’s absolutely no chance of losing it...”

“You got it.”

“And put those damn things in a safe place.” You got up and put both earrings in a spot where you couldn’t possibly lose them between now and when you would return them to their rightful owner.

“How about I make things up to you? We did just get engaged tonight after all,” you purred. Clint smirked and kissed you deeply.

The following day, as an added bonus you accidently stepped on and found the back of the earring. In the afternoon, you were able to return the pair fully intact back to Nat without any further incident. She congratulated you and Clint on your engagement and you asked her to be your maid of honour. Nat offered to let you borrow one of necklaces but after all the trouble you went through with her earrings, you had to politely decline.


	10. You Have a What on Your Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Used: Tattoos/ searing

At the end of a difficult hunt, you were now laying in a hotel bed with your boyfriend Dean. The pair of you were taking a few quiet moments of reflection on the case as you cuddled close to each other, your finger idly tracing the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. Dean gently took your hand and kissed it, making you smile softly.

“You know, Y/N, I’ve been thinking...”

“Oh? Is that what that sound was?” you playfully teased, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Seriously. I’ve been thinking that we should probably get you one o these,” he said, referring to the tattoo on his chest.

“Oh, that... I, uh... I kind of already have one... but it’s not so much of a tattoo as it is more of a... brand.” Dean stared at you in shock.

“A... brand?”

“Yeah.”

“And where exactly is this brand?” he pried.

“The one place you haven’t seen yet. My butt...” Dean’s eyes widened and his jaw fell open. He tried to find words but they all failed him. In a way, he reminded you of a freshly caught fish. Sighing, you stood up and pulled down your pants enough to show him the angry puckered scar on your left buttock cheek.

“How... why...?” Dean couldn’t decide which question wanted to form first.

“It was a stupid mistake when I was younger... I was drinking with my brother and some friends. Someone got the bright idea that one of us should be branded. The boys were all too chicken to do it, so I stepped up. They superheated my grandfather’s metal amulet and applied it to my skin... the rest is history.” 

Dean reached out and gently touched the scar. A part of you wanted to bat his hand away, yet you didn’t. You had never shared this secret with a boyfriend before but you knew that sooner or later he would find out about it. Dean was the first relationship that you had truly been serious about.

“Didn’t that hurt?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from the scar to look at you.

“Hell yeah, it did. The alcohol helped a little but the real pain happened when it wore off. I couldn’t sit for days after...” You sighed a little and pulled your pants back up before sitting next to him again.

“Does... does it really work?” he asked.

“I haven’t been possessed yet, so you tell me. Although, it could come down to sheer dumb luck...” 

Dean’s brow creased in thought. Smiling, you took his face in your hands and kissed his forehead.

“If you’re really worried about it, we’ll look into it tomorrow, okay?”

“Tell Sam, you mean?”

“Yeah... Sure, Sam will have to see it to maybe do research on the subject... though, of course I can’t think of anyone else who would be that stupid...”

“Does he really have to see it? That’s my ass,” he pouted.

“Um, I’m pretty sure the ass belongs to me,” you laughed. Dean also laughed.

“You’re the first guy I ever told that story to,” you admitted. Dean smiled softly and held you close.

“Really?”

“Yeah... I’ve dated a few hunters here and there but none of them got to hear the story, let alone see the scar.”

“I feel special,” he grinned. This time, you rolled your eyes and playfully smacked his shoulder.

“But really, we should look into if this is a valid form of protection or not.”

“I know... but for now, I’ve got other things on my mind,” you purred, kissing him softly. You were happy to have shared this mistake of your youth because it brought you closer together.


End file.
